


Discovered

by Property_of_a_DeadGirl425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Property_of_a_DeadGirl425/pseuds/Property_of_a_DeadGirl425
Summary: Hawthorne was one of the biggest child stars in the world. Their face plastered on magazines, books, and most recently, a reality television show about their life.Hawthorne has always know they were Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, but they aren't a boy, by any definition; and if the British Wizarding wants Harry Potter, they're going to have to accept "Hawthorne, no last name, no nickname, just Hawthorne" in the process.
Kudos: 2





	Discovered

Hermione Granger sat on her parent's couch, watching The Table Talk with her mother. Hawthorne, her favorite artist was on the show today being interviewed. 

Selena Engeneres: "Welcome to The Table Talk Hawthorne!!! So glad to get your first exclusive interview, EVER here live!!! How are you?"

Hawthorne: "Glad to be here, Selena, happy to be speaking out to my fans for the first time."

Selena: "So what made you decide to come here today?"

Hawthorne: "Well, I'm almost 16 now, I can't be daddy's baby forever. I wanted a career in the industry, but Daddy was worried about me and decided most of my life was to stay as private as we could keep it for as long as we could keep it."

Selena: "There have been a lot of rumors about you never having parents with you, is that why?"

Hawthorne laughed, "Yes, but not for the reasons people make up. My biological parents have been dead since I was an infant, they were murdered. My Daddy is my manager, which was kept quiet because you'd be surprised what people will say to a manager but not a parent." Hawthorne laughed again. 

Selena was silent for a moment as gasps when through the audience and Hermione grabbed her mom's arm, eyes wide. 

Selena: "That's a big bombshell to drop on us today, Hawthorne, if that's your real name."

Hawthorne laughed again, green eyes squinting almost shut. 

"It is, it is. It's actually a family name from both sides of my biological parents families. I kept it when Daddy adopted me. My original family just called me Harry, very British you know." Another tinkling little laugh. "My full name is Hawthorne Jaques Orion Potter Black Sloane. Very traditional, which I think is quite fitting, don't you." 

"OMYGOD MUM ITS HARRY FECKING POTTER!!! The entire British Wixen World has been looking for him since his entire family had disappeared back in 2008, when he'd, they'd been just 10 years old, he sorry they were almost Hogwarts age, mum. I have to tell someone! Hawthorne could've gone to school with me mum, been in my year at Hogwarts!"

With that, Hermione ran off out the front door, presumably to tell her wixen friends about Harry Potter being Hawthorne, whoever Harry Potter was. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short but I've got a decent bit of plot planned ahead so I'm hoping I'll be able to keep up constant updates. 
> 
> Yeah, I got the Hawthorne name thing from another fic, but that's all I took. There will be no Poison Ivy, Batman, Catwoman, nor any other DC/Marvel characters in this work.


End file.
